


Vid: Nobody

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Dinnerladies
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: What's wrong with being a nobody? (A Bren vid.)





	Vid: Nobody

**Title:** Nobody

**Music:** Nobody, by Eliza Doolittle

**Fandom:** dinnerladies

**Length:** 2:10

**Download:** HERE \- subtitles coming soon! 

**Note:** Made for **cosmic-llin** for Festivids 2011. Originally posted anonymously HERE.

**Password:** bren


End file.
